monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kurora
In Game description A Flying Wyvern known for its climbing skill and paralysis abilities. Said to strike fear into new hunters and tire old hunters, these creatures see both in their long, three-hundred year lifespans. Known to feed on grasses or meat when hungry. Description Medium sized pseudowyvern that possesses powerful arms and legs. Known to hide, rather than patrol a specific area, and catch their prey from a distance, utilizing a very fast (but nonetheless hard-to-do) maneuver known as Demonic Wind. They are also known for vicious paralysis attacks and for blasting water from its fur when it is weak. Horn On the head it has a mighty horn; this is used for nothing more than a few attacks. Wings The wings of this creature are developed for gliding. They are not able to be used for long, flapping flight, and thus the creature tends to glide on winds. This is a surprisingly fast mode of transportation. It is known to jump far in the air when it feels too threatened, launching it to the breeze. When this happens, watch carefully as it may, at any time, change direction. Tail The tail is a unique thing in this creature. Known not only for its large spikes, but also for the interestingly smooth scales, it can glide through air better than many true flying wyverns. It is the main weapon of the creature, and, while it is very thin (no more than 12 inches wide at the largest part), it is still extremely deadly if it is slashed across something-the scales are like blades that can cut through most any material. Ecology This creature is presumably a more-or-less evolved form of Zinogre, much smaller, but also able to fly. Some suspect that due to this, Fanged Wyverns and Pseudowyverns share a common ancestor-and this creature is directly descended from it. These creatures live for long years, even longer if they always have an easy food supply-even for a not-so-well fed one, an 800 year lifespan is admittedly long, but not unheard of. They have few natural predators, because they can escape or hide from virtually anything. The Kurora has a symbiotic relationship with Giggi; the Giggi emit a specific smell, which, when the Kurora is hiding, allows the creature to find the Giggi wherever they may be and find its prey that way. In return, the Kurora allows the Giggi to stay in the cave and practically guards them. Attacks * Demonic Wind - Lunges sideways, like a hipcheck, and then swings its tail several times in the air, flying upwards. * Hipcheck - Does very little damage and does not cause a launch * Lunge - Lunges at the biggest group of hunters. Does very little damage but sends you flying in a random direction. Also, has a 20% chance of inflicting paralysis. * Bite Lunge - Lunges at whoever it chooses. Launches very far and inflicts moderate damage. * Tail Whip - Inflicts minor damage, and a knockback * Bite - Inflicts minor damage, no knockback * Ram Stab - Inflicts major damage and a throw into the air. One of the deadliest moves. Maybe more later... Defenses This beast has a series of leathery shells lining its back; five rows and seven down, to be exact. They grow very fast after they are born, and the creatures "grow into them" so to speak. Cutting damage- *Fire-50 *Ice-40 *Thunder-40 *Sleep-70 Blunt damage- *Fire-60 *Ice-40 *Thunder-50 *Sleep-75 Weapons Crawler's Catacomb Hunting Horn Notes: Green-White-Red Attack: Main-600 Element-400 Para When strummed, this massive harp makes beautiful tones-but only if you know how to play it. Dual Picks Dual Blades Attack: Main-300 Element-200 Para Description- Said to be claws of a strange beast known for both sky and land. Tears through steel like butter. MORE TO COME Rewards Kurora Shell Kurora Faceshield Kurora Dragonbone Kurora Paraneedle Kurora Tail Paralysis Aura Emerald Other Cool Stuff Breaks Head-twice, on scar, and two the shell breaks Back-Once, long scar Wing- Left & Right Subspecies It has a subspecies known as the Upright Kurora; this creature is like the Kurora in all of its attacks (except for the few new ones added to the Upright Kurora) and body form, except for a change: this one has a pair of hind legs developed for the sole purpose of making the creature able to stand up, and the arms are rarely used for mobility and have almost lost their wings. They can, however, jump much farther than the Kurora. Furthermore, these creatures are green-themed. The wings of this creature are much smaller and quite different than the Kurora's; they are insectile, and are only usable for small bouts of gliding and for jumping--and aiming while in the air. Category:Monster Creation Category:Pseudowyvern